


This is Enough

by OllieDeclan



Series: I Will Follow You Until the End of Time [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (they're qpps), Akakage if you squint, All platonic love, Aromantic Character, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kagetsukihina if you squint, Kozume Kenma-centric, Living Together, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor reference to bad childhoods, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieDeclan/pseuds/OllieDeclan
Summary: "They're more than enough"





	This is Enough

Contrary to popular belief, Kenma didn’t feel left out living with Shouyou and his boyfriends. They didn’t include him in their relationship, because he didn’t want to be involved, but the domesticity carried on to him.

Shouyou was his favourite, though closely followed by Akaashi. He would cuddle up to Kenma when he was up to it, and got overly excited at every little thing, but it was nice. He had been a beacon for him. Every few weeks he used to take the train down to Miyagi and stay with the Hinata’s, letting himself experience what it was like to have a loving family. They were rambunctious but warm, and so he enjoyed talking with Natsu and beating Shouyou and his cousins at Mario Kart. 

Shouyou kept the child in Kenma alive. He’d wrestle him to the ground and tickle him mercilessly, both laughing until they cried. He’d come home from work to find Shouyou with a mouth full of marshmallows, choking on his own spit because he somehow hadn’t learnt from the last thousand times that 17 was too many. 

Sometimes Shouyou would ditch his boyfriends, and Akaashi, to snuggle up with Kenma, planting gentle kisses on his forehead and nose as they listened to the city below them. He would spend his days off taking Kenma to cat cafes and the massive terrarium a few blocks over, holding his hand as if nothing else mattered. 

He loved Shouyou, something gentle and forgiving, and these occasional pieces of affection were enough. He didn’t need to be held every night or to have Shouyou cling to him in the mornings. He was content with hand holding and playing footsies under the table.

Akaashi had always been a mystery to him. They’d known each other for so long, and throughout it their relationship had twisted and turned, blossoming into something that made Kenma feel safe.

They weren’t dating, Akaashi and him, but sometimes it felt that the beginnings of a relationship were there. Akaashi would carry him home after nights out with their friends, and spend countless hours doing Kenma’s hair subconsciously, threading those slim fingers through it and massaging his head until he felt too sleepy and too comfortable to move.

Akaashi was his primary support system about unloving families - families who pushed their children so hard to succeed that they felt that they were disappointments. Before Shouyou, Kenma would catch the train to Bokuto’s house, where he knew Akaashi would be, and they’d huddle up on the couch with Bokuto’s siblings as they comforted each other.

He loved Akaashi, something like returning to a happy place from your childhood, and his constant presence was enough. He didn’t need to have Akaashi press kisses to his lips or buy him flowers. He was content with being carried around and having Akaashi play video games with him.

Kageyama was someone Kenma had always admired, first from afar and then up close. He was socially awkward, but he wasn’t shy, bravely taking everything in his stride. He used to watch Kenma in games, trying to understand how his brain worked while still paying attention to his own side of the court.

Now he gives Kenma the same intense stare when he’s cooking dinner, or playing his video games. He would gently rest his head on Kenma’s shoulder as he watched him play games, and would slow dance with him when it was only the two of them home. Kageyama loved Kenma in a way only they would understand; like he was the stars in the sky. Love at a distance and in theory, but never in practice. And he’d told him that, when they were rugged up on their couch as they watched the rain patter down their window.

He and Kageyama were so alike, but in particular, their lack of romantic attraction was what stood out the most. They found some sort of solitude in each other, sharing a boyfriend and an identity, and it helped calm their anxieties. Neither of them thought that they were giving Shouyou enough, no matter how many times he comforted them. 

He loved Kageyama, like a barely contained bushfire, and his unpredictability was enough. He didn’t need Kageyama to sleep on his chest or spend hours staring into his eyes. He was content with gentle massages and movie marathons.

Tsukishima had always been someone who Kenma had been warned about. That he was angry and rude and uncontrollable. He’d not spoken to him until Shouyou’s birthday party and immediately wondered where everyone had gotten that idea from. When he spoke to Kenma, he was really gentle and had even let out a few chuckles. 

Now, he was the person Kenma associated with being the most domestic of all of them. He would carry Kageyama home and coddle him, and braid Hinata’s hair so that he could play without it getting in his face. He would cook them all breakfast and smile when Kageyama was too tired to even greet him in the mornings. 

Tsukishima was so fiercely protective and yet so gentle. He would talk Kenma out of self-destruction to then hand him to Hinata to be held. He would sit with Kenma for hours as lo-fi played through their speakers, and neither of them said anything, occasionally staring too long or breathing too loud, but it never meant anything in the grand scheme of things.

He loved Tsukishima, like a whispered confession in the darkness of a familiar room, and his silence was enough. He didn’t need Tsukishima to share banter with him or slap him over the head when he teased him for his lack of muscle mass. He was content with half-assed puns and looks that told him he wasn’t alone.

“Are you sure you don’t feel out of place in their house?” Kuroo asked him for the millionth time.  
And Kenma looked at him, barely a glance, and said: “they’re more than enough.”


End file.
